


Soldier Boy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, Episode Related: Switchman, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Boy

 

Disclaimers: I'm not making any money, just having a little fun. Don't  
mean to step on anybody's toes. Live and let live, y'all.

Notes: I hate this damn song, but it just kept bugging me, so I wrote a story to get rid of it. Soldier Boy as sung by The Shirelles is where I got the title, and I changed the lyrics so they'd fit here. They're at the end if you're interested. Once again those pictures of the guys when they were young can be credited as a source of inspiration --- or maybe it's desperation. Anyway this is all MegaRed's fault for posting them in the first place. (hi, MR, ) No real sex in this one, sorry. :-) I'm working on one that's all sex and not much of anything else, so just hang on. 

###  Soldier Boy 

by  
Alleycat  
July 1998  


He knew he was in deep shit as soon as he felt the big hands wrap around his arms. Coming back here after the last few times was really pushing his luck, and if he got hurt, he had no one to blame but himself. For some reason, though, he couldn't stay away. There seemed to be something drawing him to this place, and he just couldn't fight the compulsion. 

Looking up at the two big men who'd bracketed him as he stepped through the bathroom door, he wished fervently he'd fought a little harder. He tried for a friendly smile and guessed that it came out scared when Behemoth #1 grinned evilly, and Behemoth #2 grabbed his ass and squeezed hard enough to bruise. 

"Hey, sweet cheeks, we thought you'd run out on us. Now I bet Jake here that a smart college boy like you wouldn't do something that stupid, but he was sure you were skipping out. So Jake owes me first shot at this hot little ass of yours. 'Course after I finish it won't be much good for a while, so I guess you'll just have to suck ole Jake here real good so he don't get upset. What'd'ya say, sweet cheeks, you ready to party with me and my buddy?" 

Blair's heart dropped into his stomach, and his guts twisted with fear. This was getting way out of hand. All he'd done was talk to the two soldiers and had a beer one of them insisted on buying him. Neither one was what he was looking for, but a little diversion never hurt anyone, right? Looked like it was going to hurt plenty, if he couldn't figure a way out of this and soon. 

"Uh, look, guys, it's been a blast, but I've got an all day seminar tomorrow, so I need to get going. How 'bout we save the party 'til some other night when I don't have to rush off, okay?" 

A nasty chuckle sent shivers crawling up his spine, and he yelped as the hand on his left arm tightened painfully. "Oh, this ain't gonna take too long. Tight ass like yours'll have Sam comin' in nothin' flat, and I bet you can suck the brass off a doorknob, so I won't be far behind him. Your mouth was just made for sucking cock. Come on, sugar plum, let's step out back." 

Fear rolled over into full-blown panic as Blair struggled against the relentless grip that dragged him toward the back door of the club, but he was so tightly pressed between the two huge bodies that there was little room for maneuvering. Glancing around he realized nobody was paying attention to them. As he opened his mouth to yell for help, one beefy hand left his arm to wrap around the back of his neck, and a low growl threatened from his right, "Make a sound, and I'll snap your scrawny little neck, sweet cheeks." 

Another evil chuckle from Jake rumbled through the massive body pressed against his left side. "Didn't your momma teach you it ain't nice to tease, sugar plum. Now be a good little boy, and we'll make sure you enjoy this, too. Act up, and you won't ever forget this night. 'Course when Sam gets through plowing your ass, you're gonna walk funny, but at least you'll be able to walk." 

The snort that sounded from his right did nothing to reassure Blair, and the words that followed spurred him to one last effort at escape. "Yeah, like he's gonna be able to swallow anything but liquids after you shove that log of yours down his throat." 

Digging in his heels, Blair attempted to halt their forward progress, but it was like trying to stop an avalanche. Giving up on physical resistance, he switched to his best weapon --- words. 

"Guys, come on. You don't want to do this. If you hurt me, I'll have to report it, and I _know_ you don't want that on your military records. Just let me go, and we'll forget the whole thing. Okay? How 'bout it, guys?" 

"You little bitch, do you really think anybody's gonna believe you didn't want this? You been switching that cute little tail of yours around here for a couple of weeks now. Just because somebody finally took you up on the offer don't mean you can start yelling rape now. Maybe next time you'll think about it before you wave your ass in somebody's face. And since you got such a busy mouth, maybe Sam'll want some of that when he gets through reaming you out. I know I'm gonna enjoy my turn in your sweet hole, 'cause ain't no way he's gonna stretch something that tight out of shape with just one fuckin'." 

Blair cast one last frantic glance around as they reached the door. He was startled to meet electric blue eyes that asked questions he tried desperately to answer in the few seconds before he was jerked out into the alley behind the club. 

Deciding he had nothing to lose now, Blair fought like a caged wolf against the vice-like hands pulling him down the alley. His struggles went unnoticed as the two soldiers looked around, then stepped between two dumpsters. A rough hand grabbed his face, squeezing his chin and jaw painfully. He watched in horror as Jake's other hand fumbled for his heavy brass belt buckle. 

Before Blair could process what was going on in front of him, he felt hard fingers working at the waist of his jeans. When he tried to push them away, his hands were jerked behind him and enveloped in one of Sam's big paws. The vice-like grip on his face pulled downward, forcing him to bend over as a hard ridge of flesh was shoved against him from behind. Squirming frantically, he tried to shift away from it. 

"Oh, yeah, sweet cheeks, you're gonna be a great ride. Save a little of that until I get inside you." The fingers were working on his pants again, and he felt cool air as they were unzipped. Then the jeans were jerked down his legs taking his briefs with them. 

"NO!! Don't, please, don't do this!!" He wasn't above begging, but knew it would do no good, knew his pleading words fell on deaf ears. He had time for one despairing prayer, then he gasped as strong fingers dug into his jaw muscles forcing him to open his mouth. 

"Come on, sugar plum, open up. I wanna feel them big lips around my cock. And before you get any bright ideas, if you bite me, I'll break your jaw, then fuck your mouth anyway, so don't even think about it." 

Blair gagged as the sour stench of urine and unwashed flesh wafted into his face, and he squeezed his eyes closed, unwilling to face the instrument of his violation. 

"Damn, Jake, you ain't gonna believe the view from back here. Sweet cheeks here's got the prettiest ass I seen in years. All round and tight and just beggin' to be fucked." 

Blair shuddered as hot, naked flesh rubbed against his buttocks, and a single word litany played over and over in his mind. //pleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease// 

A muttered curse from behind him, the sound of leather sliding against cloth, and he felt a wide belt wrap around his wrists, effectively trapping them at the small of his back. The grunt of satisfaction that followed told him he'd spent his last day as a virgin. 

A silent wail mourning the loss of a gift he'd hoped to save for someone he loved clawed through his mind as rough hands grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them wide allowing cool air to brush against his exposed, defenseless asshole. He tensed, anticipating the excruciating pain he knew was coming. There was a low whistle, then a finger prodded at his clenched opening. 

"Wheeewwweeee!! Jake, I hope you don't mind a little blood, 'cause ain't no way I'm gonna get inside that without tearin' him some. This has got to be the tightest asshole I ever seen. Bet he's a virgin. Hey, sweet cheeks, you a virgin? Man, I ain't had a virgin in a long time. Damn, I wish I had something to slick it up a little. First stroke or two's gonna be hell on my dick." 

"Shit, Sam, bustin' a cherry ass's always been a dream of mine. Wanna switch?" 

"Hell, no! You lost the bet. Don't worry, I doubt it'll stretch that much the first time. Tight as this is and with a cock as big as yours, it'll feel almost as good when you get to it." 

"Well, hurry up then, you fuckin' pussy. And don't worry about goin' easy on him. If he's that tight, it'll snap back pretty quick. Spit on your cock and get on with it. I want us to go at him from both ends at the same time, and I'm about to explode here just looking at these big pouty lips." 

Numb with terror and shock, Blair tried to shut out the horrible words, but he could hear every sound like it was amplified. As his back began to cramp from his awkward position, he shuddered as the man behind him spit into his hand and rub it onto his erection, then spit again. 

"You know, Jake, I might want another go at him after you get a turn. Damn, sweet cheeks, you are one fine looking piece of ass. I could fuck you all night and still get hard just lookin' at you." 

When he felt the globes of his ass spread wide, he knew time had run out, and no rescue was coming. Moaning softly, he tried to relax his muscles to minimize the damage as he felt heat brush against his lips, and the nauseating smell grew stronger. 

"Ready, Sam?" 

"Yeah, let's do it." 

His mind screeching madly, Blair went rigid against the desecration of his body. 

When the minutes stretched and nothing happened, he risked opening one eye. Nothing. There was nobody in front of him. Stunned, he wondered if it had all been a terrible dream. When had the rough hands left his face and ass? And where were his attackers? 

Straightening slowly, he turned to stare in confusion at the silent tableau behind him. 

Jake and Sam were spread-eagled against the wall, while two men in camouflage fatigues held guns to the base of their skulls. Two more men stood slightly behind them, and as Blair watched one of them turned toward him. 

Lurching as the electric blue eyes of earlier met his again, he missed the question the other man asked. Shaking his head, he focused on the low voice, a ripple of astonishment shimmering through him. 

"Hey, kid, you okay?" 

Swallowing against the sudden nausea of relief that flooded through him, Blair could only nod. 

Glancing back at the two soldiers, the tall man turned that laser gaze on him again and asked carefully, "Was this your idea?" 

Shaking his head vehemently, Blair felt the bite of sour bile on the back of his tongue before he could protest his innocence. Wheeling away from the other man, he bent forward to retch helplessly. Strong hands grasped his shoulders and supported him as his stomach convulsed again, spewing its contents against the side of the dumpster in front of him. 

"Whoa, hang on, buddy. You're safe now. Don't pass out on me." The gentle voice penetrated his misery as he felt the next wave of queasiness grab his body and twist. For long minutes, he heaved until there was nothing left to expel, and still the spasms shook him. 

The cool wetness of a paper towel slid across the back of his neck, and another ran soothingly over his forehead. His nausea receded a little, but as he straightened, a wave of dizziness hit. The blue-eyed soldier wrapped a strong arm around Blair's waist and held him up while wiping his mouth and cheeks, cleaning his face carefully. 

Blair fought against the black-edged grayness that threatened to swallow him. Gentle hands freed his wrists from the belt, then pulled his underwear and jeans back up, fastening the button awkwardly. When he felt fingers fumbling at his fly, the student blushed and pushed the hands away to finish zipping his pants. Too embarrassed to look up, he mumbled, "Thanks, man. I . . . I , uh . . ." 

Unsure what he should do, Blair stared at his feet waiting for some indication from the other man. Careful fingers under his chin lifted his face as the tall soldier ducked down a little to look into his eyes. 

"Hey, kid, you sure you're okay? They didn't hurt you, did they? I mean, I thought we got here in time. You need to go to a hospital?" The voice sounded incredibly kind, and Blair blinked back the tears that prickled behind his eyelids as he shook his head. 

"No, I'm okay. They were just getting ready to . . . to . . ." 

Blair lurched away and stumbled to the wall to slide down it into a huddled crouch, hugging himself tightly as hard sobs shook him. When a big hand patted his shoulder awkwardly, he jerked and folded in on himself, hiding his face against his knees. Wrapping his arms over his head, he rocked and wished he could just disappear. 

He couldn't have said why, but the footsteps moving away sent a pang of loss snaking through him, and new tears trickled down his cheeks. The murmuring voices were too low to understand, but then the warm hand was back on his shoulder, and he wanted to shout with relief. Puzzled by his emotional reactions to this stranger, he nevertheless lifted his head to stare up into compassionate, sky-blue eyes almost level with his as the other man squatted beside him. 

"Come on, kid, let's get you out of here. You got a car?" At Blair's quick head shake, the tall man continued, "Okay, I've got my truck. I'll take you home. Think you can stand up?" 

Rising, the soldier held out a hand toward him. Hesitating a moment, Blair finally took the offer of help and pulled himself up. He swayed as the dizziness returned, and a muscular arm circled his waist to steady him. Leaning into the hard body of his rescuer, he felt safer than he had in years --- maybe ever. 

As the tall man steered him around the dumpster, he turned toward his attackers to see that they were kneeling now with their hands locked behind their heads, their pants still down around their thighs exposing their flaccid cocks. Blair shivered as the memory of what had almost happened flashed through him, and asked softly, "What about them? Don't I need to press charges or something?" 

"Don't worry about it, kid. My friends'll take care of them." The deadly quiet statement sent another shiver chasing up Blair's spine, and he saw the would-be rapists' eyes widen in fear. Two whining voices rose, talking over each other. 

"Hey, Captain, he was beggin' us for it, just ask . . ." 

"Come on, sugar plum, you know you wanted it, tell him . . ." 

A nudge of the automatics pressed against the thick necks cut off the desperate lies, and the kneeling men began to shake. 

Turning Blair away from the trembling soldiers, the man started down the alley toward the street. "Come on, kid, let's get you home." 

"Blair." 

"What?" 

"My name's Blair. I'm not a kid, and I don't like being called that." The slightly defiant statement brought a warm chuckle from the soldier. 

"Okay, Blair." 

The arm around him loosened slightly as he pulled away, but didn't release him completely. He was shivering now with reaction and cold, so when he was drawn back into the warm body walking beside him, he didn't object. His fear-induced adrenaline high was wearing off, and he stumbled a little as exhaustion leeched away his remaining strength. 

Almost asleep on his feet, he grumbled tiredly in protest when he felt himself lifted to lie cradled in strong arms. A husky chuckle warmed him as he surrendered to his fatigue and nestled against the wall of muscled chest. Floating at the edge of sleep, he barely realized they'd reached the soldier's truck until he was lowered to his feet and leaned against the side while the other man fished keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. 

Something nagged at the edge of Blair's mind, but it disappeared when he was lifted again and placed in the truck. Curling over onto his side, he drew his legs up and was almost asleep when his head was lifted and a solid thigh slid under it. Turning over, he squirmed around until he was snuggled against the warm leg, his forehead pressed into the side of a ridged abdomen. As he slipped into darkness, he felt gentle fingers carding through his unruly curls. Purring as they massaged his scalp, he was unconscious in seconds. 

***** 

Captain James Ellison gazed down at the exquisite profile of the young man asleep in his lap. A twinge of arousal sparked along his nerves, but he pushed it away in disgust. //How in hell can you even think about something like that, after what he's been through tonight? Besides, he's just a kid, regardless of what he says. Can't be more than 17 or 18\. You are one sick puppy, Jimbo. Almost as bad as those perverts in that alley.// 

Jim sighed. The kid _was_ beautiful and under different circumstances he might've considered it even with the age gap, as long as Blair was legal. But now, after what just happened behind the club, he refused to think about anything except getting the young man away from the unpleasant scene. He started the truck before he remembered that he hadn't asked the boy where he lived. Frowning a moment, he considered his options. He could wake Blair up, which, from the sound of the soft snores, might be a little difficult, or he could go through the kid's pockets, try to find some ID. 

//Well, there is a third choice.// Sighing again, Jim leaned his head against the back glass of the truck. Dangerous choice, in more ways than one, but definitely the easiest to execute. At least until it backfired \--- if it backfired. 

Cranking the truck, Jim pushed aside all the reasons why he shouldn't do this and drove toward the edge of town. A small roadside motel with a reputation for discretion appeared sooner than he expected. Pulling to the side of the unlit driveway, he eased out from under the sleeping man and smiled at the drowsy mutter. Petting the soft hair gently, he waited until Blair had settled again, then went to rent a room. 

Telling himself that this was better than disturbing the exhausted young man, Jim ignored the knowing smirk of the night clerk when he asked for a room on the back side of the building, away from the road. Paying in cash and grabbing up the key when it was pushed across the desk with another leer, he stalked out of the office, feeling more embarrassed than he had since he was 16 and got caught making out with Sally Janson in her parent's living room. 

His anger melted when he jerked the truck door open and saw the angel sleeping curled on the seat. Lifting Blair's head once more to slide his leg under it, he soothed the restless murmurs that resulted with a hand on the silky curls. When his passenger settled down again, Jim started the truck and pulled around to the back of the building. He recognized a couple of the vehicles parked there and knew his truck would draw some attention, but his bad-ass reputation should prevent any personal questions. 

Locating their room, he parked and once more slid from under the sleep-tousled head. Hurrying around to the passenger side, he considered the best way to get Blair to the room. He could carry the young man, but if anybody looked out, they'd think he was drugged or drunk, and that might generate calls to the local authorities. It would be best if Blair walked in, even if he was leaning on Jim. 

Decision made, he straightened the curled up legs and started pulling Blair's limp body toward him. Suddenly the young man rolled to his back, one leg falling to the side in an artless sprawl that took Jim's breath when he saw the impressive bulge stretching the crotch of the tight jeans. Closing his eyes, he fought for control and, after a moment, was able to continue his task. 

When he finally got Blair on his feet, the warm, pliant weight of him pressing into Jim's side was almost more than the older man could stand. His cock twitched and throbbed with every beat of his heart as he inhaled the clean, herbal scent of the disheveled curls that tickled his throat. Nuzzling a moment into the tempting tresses, he jerked himself back to reality and walked the still-sleeping man toward their room. 

A few minutes later he had them inside the room, away from curious eyes. Steering Blair to the bed, he carefully lowered him until he was sitting slumped, only Jim's arm around his shoulders holding him up. Fumbling one-handed with stubborn shirt buttons, the soldier eventually got the multiple layers off and had Blair stripped down to a t-shirt. Laying him back on the bed, Ellison started on the jeans. 

The soft mass at the kid's groin hardened and swelled at Jim's touch. Trying desperately to refrain from petting, he unzipped the pants as quickly as possible and slid them off slim hips. The briefs underneath slipped down to expose the dark red crown of Blair's dusky cock. Allowing himself to stare a moment, Jim couldn't stop the finger that slid across velvety skin to rub lightly over the tiny slit that glistened with the first drops of pre-cum. 

Lifting his finger to suck at the pearly fluid, Jim quivered and groaned as a thrill exploded through him with the bitter-salt taste. Hunger, dark and voracious, roared to life, and his hand reached toward the expanding flesh again. A soft moan from the sleeping man snapped Jim out of the fog of passion that enveloped him. 

Jerking his hand away from its target, he regretfully tugged the underwear back up to cover the enticing sight, and finished undressing the young man. Turning Blair, Jim pulled the covers from under his limp body and tenderly tucked him in. Gazing down at the beautiful face, he couldn't resist a gentle kiss on the forehead and a last caress of the silky curls. 

***** 

Blair slowly climbed up from the depths of sleep, his groggy mind adding details here and there as the layers of unconsciousness were stripped away. He was warm --- very warm --- toasty as a matter of fact, and extremely comfortable. Wiggling around a little, his face registered the satin slide of skin at the same time that his nose caught the spicy musk of another body. 

//mmmmm, love waking up snuggled against something big and warm// As he burrowed into the incredible heat source, the next sense to report in was hearing. A soft snort was followed by gentle snores that rumbled through the chest under his face. Gradually the shape and texture of his pillow translated as male and quite hard. When that bit of information penetrated, Blair's eyes flew open, and he tried to pull away from the man he was draped across. His retreat was prevented by the iron bar of arm that held him close. 

Leaning back in the embrace as far as he could, Blair recognized his rescuer from the previous night, and the memory of his near-rape slammed into him, twisting his guts with nausea. When his stomach rolled again, he fought free of the loose clasp and raced toward the bathroom. 

As he bent over the toilet, dry heaves wracking his sore abdomen, he heard stumbling footsteps, then running water. After a moment, he was able to lean back enough to rest against the cold ceramic tile of the wall. A cool cloth bathed his face, and a gentle hand smoothed the hair away from his forehead. 

"You okay now, Chief? Think you can make it back to the bed?" 

Nodding tiredly, Blair felt himself lifted and tucked against that blessed heat again. Clinging to the hard reality of the man helping him, he let himself be steered back to the bed. Careful hands lowered him to the soft mattress and pulled the covers over his shivering body. When he felt the other man move away, he reached blindly to grasp one muscled arm. 

"Stay . . . please?" Hating the quaver in his voice, he was nevertheless relieved when the bed dipped as the soldier settled gingerly beside him. 

Taking a deep breath, Blair forced his eyes open to gaze up into worried blue ones. Licking dry lips, he searched for words to tell this man what he wanted to say. Rattled by the experience of waking up wrapped around a stranger and the terror of his abrupt plunge into the nightmarish memory of the previous night, his mind was sluggish, and he finally settled for simple. 

"Thanks, man. Hell of a way to wake up, huh?" 

A dry chuckle sent tendrils of warmth curling through him as the soldier answered. "Not the most enjoyable wake up call I've ever had, but the company more than makes up for the shock." 

Grinning shyly, Blair thought about that response a moment before asking, "What's your name, man? In all the excitement of last night I forgot to ask." 

"Jim. Jim Ellison." 

"Well, Jim Jim Ellison, I'm Blair Sandburg." The quick laugh at his attempted humor filled Blair with a feeling of accomplishment. For some reason he didn't think this man laughed often enough. Turning serious, he continued, "Man, I don't even know how to thank you for what you did last night. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. But, you gotta tell me, just how did we end up in a motel in bed together? I don't remember much after you said you'd take me home." 

He watched fascinated as a faint blush tinted the other man's face. The handsome features were breathtaking in their classic beauty, and another shiver flashed up his body to settle as a vague tingle in his groin. The electric blue eyes slid away from his for a moment, then met them almost defiantly as Jim's explanation rushed out in a swift torrent of words. 

"I didn't get your address before you flaked out on me, so I thought maybe it'd be better if I just got us someplace where you could sleep, and I could stay with you, in case you got sick again or needed anything. Didn't seem right to go through your pockets to find ID, and you were already snoring so I hated to wake you up. They only had this one room vacant. Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to take care of you." 

"Hey, man, that's cool. Like I said, I really appreciate everything you did. And this . . ." he waved vaguely at the bed and the two of them, "doesn't bother me. I don't worry too much about the package, just what's inside. And since you didn't kick the shit out of me for using you as a body pillow, I'm guessing you don't have a problem with it either." 

Punctuating his sentence with an questioning expression, Blair watched as another flush spread across Jim's face, and he heard a quick gasp as the soldier stood quickly to pace around the room. After several moments, Ellison stopped and stood staring down at him. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. 

"Just tell me you didn't invite that shit last night, because if you did . . ." 

Blair sat up quickly and held up both hands in a gesture of denial. "Hell, no!! Jim, look at me --- the last thing I'm gonna do is play at something like that. If things get ugly and I can't talk my way out, I'm fucked, literally. I may be impulsive, but stupid I'm not. All I did was talk to those guys for a few minutes. One of them bought me a beer, but the last time I checked that does _not_ translate as an invitation to be brutalized and raped." 

Ellison rubbed his face a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I just didn't want to be responsible for something that resulted from a misunderstanding. I make it a habit to stay out of other people's business, but you didn't look like you were too happy with the situation, and I've heard rumors about those two before." 

"Happy?! No way, man, I was doing my damnedest to get away from them, but like I said, when it gets physical, I'm sort of at a disadvantage. If you hadn't come after me, I'd probably be laying in a hospital somewhere \--- if I was still alive." Blair shuddered as he thought about that. "I'll tell you one thing you can take to the bank, that's the last trip I make to that club. No more soldier boys for me. I think I'll stick to academics from now on. Less chance of ending up dead or worse." 

Jim paled and asked, "Is that what you were there for? To pick up a soldier?" 

Blair heard the banked anger in the voice and thought a moment before answering carefully. "Yes and no. I mean, I like the look and all. You know, butch, buff, studly, and if the guy's nice enough, yeah, I'll go out with him, but that's not the real reason I was there. I hadn't intended on going back after a couple of fights broke out the last time I was there, but something just kept pulling at me, telling me I needed to be there. Last night seemed to be a bust, though, so I'd already decided to leave when the goon squad caught me coming out of the bathroom. The rest you know." 

"What do you mean, something kept telling you to go there?" 

"Intuition, gut instinct, that little voice in my head, whatever you want to call it. Although I'm not sure I can trust it after last night. Man, I _so_ cannot believe I needed to experience that shit. Bad karma's one thing, but . . ." 

A warm hand covering his surprised him. //Damn, he moves quiet for a big man. Like a panther or something.// 

Looking into the sky-colored eyes, he gasped at the barely contained desire he saw there. The tingle in his groin became a throbbing ache as his cock filled quickly, straining against his underwear. Squirming a little at the sensation, he waited for the other man to speak. 

"Maybe you were there to meet me." 

***** 

//Ellison, you have completely lost your mind.// Agreeing silently with himself, he still couldn't resist the urge to rub his thumb over the hand he found himself holding. Before he could swallow them, the words were out, and there was no way to take them back. 

For just a moment, he thought Blair was going to laugh at him, then he heard the quick gasp and saw the ocean blue eyes darken with hunger. A flicker drew his gaze down to the lush mouth. He groaned silently as he watched Blair's tongue glide across the full lips to leave them glistening moistly. 

Another flicker of movement, and he felt a warm hand sliding up his arm to curl around the back of his neck. As the irresistible pressure drew him toward the mesmerizing lips, his eyes drifted closed. Suddenly the hand was pushing against his chest, and he drew back, hurt and angry that he'd allowed himself to hope. 

Blair was scrambling out of the bed, muttering to himself. When Jim stood abruptly and stalked across the room to grab his clothes off a chair, there was another flurry of movement, and the young man was standing in front of him, both hands gripping his biceps tightly. 

"Hey, man, wait a minute. I just wanted to brush my teeth or use mouthwash or something. It suddenly occurred to me that barf breath isn't exactly what you could call sexy. Don't get dressed. It's still dark outside, and we've got the room for the whole night. Come on, Jim, put the clothes down, please?" 

Big eyes, so impossibly blue he was afraid he'd drown in them, gazed up at him beseechingly. As he felt the kid tug on his uniform, he turned it loose and lifted one hand to rub a thumb across satin skin, molding a high cheekbone. Sliding his hand upward, he threaded his fingers through tumbled curls that clung to them like spider silk. The shorter hair at the back of Blair's head felt like crushed velvet, a firm softness brushing over the pads of his fingers. 

His other hand explored the delights of the sensual mouth, outlining the full lips gently. When they parted invitingly, he smiled and stroked a finger over the pout, visions of the lips kiss-swollen and wet with his cum sending a jolt of hunger arcing through his body to settle in his aching groin. 

When he refocused on the wide eyes, he suddenly remembered just how young Blair looked, and a small, sane part of his mind regained control long enough for him to ask hoarsely, "How old are you, baby?" 

Amusement rippled through the ocean, and a husky voice chuckled. "Older than you think, man. I'll be 21 next month." 

Jim's snort of disbelief brought another laugh, and Blair assured him, "I'm not lying, Jim. I can prove it if you want. I've always looked younger than I am, at least since I went through puberty. I get carded everywhere I go, and you wouldn't believe the problem I have with women wanting to mother me. Mostly it's okay, but at times like this, man, I gotta tell you, I really wish I at least looked my age." 

Jim pulled his hands away from the beautiful face reluctantly and stared at the young man a moment before asking, "Blair, you know what they'd do to me if you're lying, don't you? The legal age in this state is 18, and if you're just one minute shy of that, they'd put me so far under the jail, I'd never see daylight again. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if I found out I'd taken advantage of a minor. I'm not that desperate and, as much as I want you, I won't take a chance with my life and yours. I think it'd be better if you got dressed so I can take you home." 

"No, Jim, come on. I'm not lying, honest." 

"I didn't say you were, but even if you are as old as you say you are, you're still almost eight years younger than me. That a huge gap to try to bridge." 

"Aw, man, please. It's not like we're talking marriage or anything. I just thought we could, you know, make each other feel good. Nothing serious." 

Jim smiled sadly and cupped one stubbled cheek. "That's what I'm talking about, Blair. I'm not much on one night stands --- never have been --- and you're still so young. It wouldn't be fair for me to try to tie you down." 

"Wait a minute, you're like talking about commitment here? Oh, man, that's just so . . . so . . ." 

"Old?" Jim finished the younger man's sentence wryly. 

"No, I was thinking more like final. You know, set in stone. I mean we just met and I'm still in school and you're in the Army and well, there's so much I want to do. But I like you, Jim, I really like you. I just wanted to do something for you to kind of repay you for what you did." Blair trailed off and dropped his eyes, a faint blush painting his cheeks. 

"Blair, look at me." Waiting until the incredible eyes met his again, Jim continued, "You don't owe me anything for last night. Anybody decent would've done the same thing. I was just the one who saw what was happening and got there in time to stop it. Those two are a waste of skin and air, and they deserve a lot worse than they got." 

Blair's eyes widened as understanding filtered through his desire. "Jim, what did they get?" 

Jim silently cursed at his verbal slip. "Nothing, just a figure of speech." 

"No, man, what happened after we left? I remember you saying something about your friends taking care of them. Jim, what did they do? Please tell me they didn't shoot those guys." Blair grasped Jim's arms, his body surging toward the other man's as his voice rose with fear. 

Jim stared into the frightened face and asked harshly, "Why do you care? After what they tried to do to you, they deserve a lot worse than being shot. God, Blair, do you realize what would have happened if I hadn't looked up and seen the panic in your eyes? Do you really understand what they were gonna do?" 

Blair jerked back and began pacing, his hands locked in his hair as he almost shouted, "Of course, I understand! I was the one bent over with my pants down around my knees and my hands tied behind my back! I'm the one that's gonna have bruises on my face and my ass where they were holding me so they could shove their filthy cocks into me! I'm the one whose gonna have nightmares for the next year every time I see a big brute in a uniform walking down the street! I'm the one who can kiss my love life goodbye, 'cause I'll probably go into a screaming fit whenever anybody tries to touch me! You're damn right I understand and, believe me, if anybody wants them to pay for doing that to me, I do," Stopping in front of the shocked man watching him warily, Blair pleaded, "but, please Jim, not with their lives. I don't want that on my conscience. What they did --- what they were gonna do --- was horrible, and I'll live with the memory for a long time, but I don't _ever_ want to be the reason somebody dies. I don't want that stain on my soul, man. Can't _you_ understand _that_?" 

Jim nodded slowly, and considering his words carefully, said, "Yeah, I can. Blair, I promise you they didn't die. They might wish they could die right now, but my friends didn't kill them. They just made sure it'll be a long time before either of them thinks about raping somebody else, if they ever do. I wish I could tell you they'll never do that again, but the only way I can be sure of that is if they're dead, and you've made you're feelings on that subject very clear. I know we probably should've had them arrested and court martialed, but it would have been your word against theirs that you didn't ask for it, and you know how that usually goes. They would've gotten a slap on the wrist, maybe been dishonorably discharged, and your name and face would've been plastered all over the newspapers and TV. And as soon as the furor died down, they would've come after you again. I know their kind, and they don't appreciate being made to pay for their crimes." 

"Damn, I didn't think about that. What do I do now, Jim? Am I gonna have to look over my shoulder all the time? Do I need to think about moving? You know once they get over whatever your friends did, they'll come after me to make me pay for what happened. God, man, what am I gonna do?" The rising panic in Blair's voice drew Jim to his side quickly. 

"Blair . . . Blair . . . listen to me. That's not gonna happen. My friends gave them a message from me. They told them if anything happens to you, if you so much as get a paper cut, I'm coming after them and this time, they will die." 

The younger man stared at Jim, his expression cycling from fear to anger to something that looked vaguely like disgust to awe. "No, Jim, I told you, I don't want to be the reason anybody dies. You can't do that, I won't let you. I'm not worth what they'd do to you if you killed somebody because of me." 

Jim's grasped the flushed face between his hands and tilted it up gently. Leaning forward, he brushed a soft kiss across Blair lips, and his eyes softened as he murmured, "Yes, you are. You're worth whatever I have to do to keep you safe. But I won't have to do anything, Blair. They know me, and they know I meant ever word. As soon as they're able to report for duty again, they've been instructed to request transfers as far from here as possible, to separate bases, with the understanding that if they don't, I'll see to it personally that they're assigned to the worst places I can find to send them. You don't have to worry about anything, baby, it's all taken care of." 

Another light kiss to the upturned face, and Jim backed away again. Reaching for his clothes, he told the astounded young man, "Now get dressed, and I'll take you home. I think it's time for both of us to get our lives back on track. You need to concentrate on school, and I need to get back to being a soldier." 

A light touch on his arm and a soft voice sent a thrill through Jim as he concentrated on the task of buttoning his shirt, trying to fight the overwhelming attraction to the beautiful young man he could never have. 

"Thanks, Jim. I won't forget this." 

//Sure you will, Blair. In a week or two, you'll forget all about the man who wanted to wrap you in cotton and keep you safe from the world. And I'll never forget the man who might have been my salvation.// 

Silently, each of them absorbed by his thoughts, the two men finished dressing and left the motel room. Driving through the comforting darkness, Jim Ellison unconsciously reached out with his senses to imprint the young man as deeply into his soul as possible. Tonight would have to last him the rest of his life, because he had no intention of ever seeing Blair again. The student deserved to live his life the way he wanted, and he'd made it very clear that didn't include settling down anytime soon. The soldier was suddenly lonelier than he could ever remember being. 

Quiet words directed him to a rambling house close to the college campus. Pulling up to the front curb, Jim gripped the steering wheel to keep his hands from reaching for Blair. Eyes staring into the graying darkness, he waited for the younger man to get out. 

"Jim." Once again the honey-smooth voice flowed over his name, caressing it with the breath that carried it out into the night. 

Moaning silently, Jim tightened his fists until the knuckles stood out white under the stretched skin that covered them. "Don't. Just go, Blair. Go back to your life and be happy. But stay away from soldier boys. We're no good, and we'll only hurt you. 

"Jim, please, don't let it end like this. I want to see you again, man. I _need_ to see you. Please." 

The pleading voice was almost more than the soldier could stand. Holding tightly to his resolve, he shook his head, unable to speak. 

"damn you." The hiss of Blair's anger broke through Jim's control, and he barked a harsh laugh before agreeing. 

"Yes. Damn me." 

"Jim Ellison, you're a stubborn son of a bitch, but for some reason I can't just let you walk out of my life. I don't know what you did to me, but I'm not gonna deal with it alone. Don't try to run, because I'll hunt you down. Don't try to hide, because you won't be able to find a hole deep enough. I'm not a child, and I may hate myself for this later, but tonight I don't care." 

Jim drew a deep breath and turned to the younger man, intent on stopping him from making a mistake that would destroy them both. "Blair, listen to me . . ." 

Before he could say anything else, Blair swarmed across the seat and grabbed his face, holding him still as the wild fire raging in the enormous eyes reached out to lick at Jim's soul. 

"NO!! You listen to me. I want you with every fiber of my being. It's like an addiction to something I've never had, that I didn't even know existed until a couple of hours ago. I know you won't believe me after what I said earlier, but whatever this is, it's like lightning and gunpowder, a deadly combination that strikes before you know what hit you. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but you're mine, Jim Ellison. There's not much in this world that I'd be willing to fight for, but, by God, I'll fight you or anybody else for the right to be with you whenever, wherever, _however_ I can. So you go do what you think you have to, but I'll be around. You're not gonna be able to forget me, soldier boy. And when you're ready I'll be waiting." 

Blair dove forward to claim his mouth in a hard kiss, and Jim groaned as his soul shattered and reformed into a shining new entity that held as much of the younger man as it did of himself. Then the student was gone, racing up the walk toward the house. 

Stunned and amazed, Jim lifted trembling fingers to his lips as stark fear ran circles in his mind, gibbering insanely because he no longer had a choice. He could fight as long as he wanted, but Blair would still win in the end, because he'd just fused their souls. The only thing that might separate them again was death --- and Jim thought even the grim reaper would meet his match in Blair Sandburg. 

*** 

Blair leaned against the inside of the door, gasping as he worked to slow the heart that felt like it wanted to leap out of his chest. Lifting trembling fingers to his lips, he smiled softly, and hugged himself. Lightning and gunpowder. Definitely dangerous, but, God, what a rush! 

Restraining his need to shout in deference to his housemates, he slowly drifted up the stairs to his room and fell back across the bed. Grabbing up the stuffed black panther a roommate had given him years before as a not-too-subtle comment on his morning personality, he kissed it loudly on the pink button nose and stared into the bright blue eyes. 

"you wanna know a secret, growler? i think i'm in love. oh, man, i am _so_ in trouble here. this might be it, old cat . . . no, scratch that, this _is_ it. the one i've been looking for --- the one i knew was out there somewhere. so, whad'ya think, growler, am i crazy or what?" 

The panther stared back at him impassively, keeping this secret just as it had kept all the others he'd whispered to it deep in the night. A trick of light from the hallway set its eyes glittering for a moment, and Blair gasped, then chuckled as he hugged the panther to him and curled onto his side, thoughts of Jim easing him into sleep. 

*** 

Detective Jim Ellison stared into the wide blue eyes of the man he'd slammed against the wall of the tiny, cluttered office. A trigger tripped, a tumbler rolled, and he gasped as he recognized the young man he'd rescued one hot summer night in a dark alley behind a club in Dallas, TX. 

With a deep sigh, Blair Sandburg smiled and relaxed into the strong body pressing against his. As their lips met, he whispered, "soldier boy . . ." 

Ta, darlings 

\---------------   
Soldier Boy   
(my version) 

Soldier boy   
Oh, my little soldier boy   
I'll be true to you 

You were my first love   
And you'll be my last love   
I will never make you blue   
I'll be true to you   
In the whole world   
You can love but one guy   
Let me be that one guy   
For I'll be true to you 

Wherever you go   
My heart will follow   
I love you so   
I'll be true to you   
Take my love with you   
To any port or foreign shore   
Darling you must feel for sure   
I'll be true to you 

Soldier boy   
Oh, my little soldier boy   
I'll be true to you 

End


End file.
